kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
Thank you!! :D Long Time }|herc=Hey Darkheart. It's been a while since we last chatted. What have you been up to lately? I've taken an interest in the Final Fantasy Series thanks to the Kingdom Hearts Series. So far FFVII is my favorite (the one with Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth ect in it.)}} Hey!! your story Hello "I'm really lucky to have friends who will stand by me and help me see clearly, but my father wasn't so fortunate." Hey there Darkheart3 it is nice to be here and to have someone to talk to and someone who can help me while on this website. Btw your profile is awesome can you help me with mine? ps for my 2 talk bubble colors make them orange and red and can you make my talk bubble for me please.--KingSimba88 17:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) DARKHEART!!! AHHHH!!! Give that poor guy a tutorial :S Remember the incident? User talk:Xion Auora732?? Give this guy a tutorial before he causes troubles :/--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 11:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Screen image hey darkheart remember that request you asked roxas for for the x-blade screen image? well seeing as I don't got much to do at the moment and roxas not being here I decided to take a crack at it :D by the way what color font do you want the darkheart to be? 03:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) gold to silver ok? 03:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) this is what I have so far need any thing changing just ask :D 03:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/302/dhscreenimage.png cool I'll just shrink it and give you the code :D 03:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/302/dhscreenimage.png now resized :D 03:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) if you could find an image with him to the left like you want I'll take a crack at it or keep it how it is and have a faded text on it? 03:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) how about this one http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Axel.jpg I could work something with this seeing as I dont have a backround like the one yo wanted :( 04:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) heres what I have so far. just tell me if theres anything you need changing http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/5593/dharchive.png do you want me to change anything? yup 01:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I most likely won't be able to them today so you'll get it at latest tuesday depending on school work and stuff 01:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) how big do you want the archive image? 04:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh and here you go by the way http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/5324/dhscreenimage2.png need any thing changed just ask :D 04:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) same size as my infobox image? 04:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Thank you' Data Darkheart dude thats pretty awesome... I would move it down to the start of your story and shrink the pic just a smidge XD 06:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) http://img542.imageshack.us/img542/5593/dharchive.png need anything else changed just ask :D 07:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) oh and same kind of font as the other screen image? yup I'll do that in a minute and 'm gonna have to ask you to do this on my talk page now in the correct section so I can find stuff easier ;) oh and I can take a look at your coding stuff if you want I just finished heaps on my user XD 04:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) a tab on what exactly??? oh and here you go http://img42.imageshack.us/img42/3673/dhscreenimageu.png as usual if you need anything changed just ask XD 04:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I hate giving up but I dunno man I can get it into tabs but then you'll have to do it like this http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sora&action=edit&oldid=486873 sorry man :( soxra will most likely be able to do it 04:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) this is as best as I'm gonna be able to get it man 03:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I can edit it more and make it a bit smaller if you want? try this http://img718.imageshack.us/img718/431/practicen.png and I don't know how may gigs gimp is but its a pretty decent editor 05:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Userbox }} soxra they're his info boxes on his userpage :| 20:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) s and so on. I'll do it up tomorrow for you, I have to head off for now.|time= 04:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC)}} Long time.....so and you're right!! 03:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=hey look at this new talk bubble i just made(with help from DarkestShadow)..anywho...name 2 0r 3 anagrams of Xehanort(can be rude words)}} 07:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ok after this bubble i'm gonna make another section..anywho...List 4 female voice actors in KH2}} Re:Dreadnought your KH walkthrough hey dude you know your kh walkthrough, I was thinking seeing as the walkthrough namespace is working you should seperate the pages like this and start the page name as walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3 it would make it easier to read and stuff like that XD 02:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah I'll try and work on that 02:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hmmm maybe yo should download the gimp yourself because I'm a bit confused 02:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :no I understand completely I was just confused because earlier you asked me how much mb gimp has so I was confused why you hadn't figured out what to do awhile ago hehe ;) 02:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::oh the world make sense again. to make stuff brighter try Ctrl + d 02:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::hmmm well lets see. learn how to se lasso (button F), layers and transparency. oh and if you want the TBS template I'll send it to you via U-mail. 04:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how ya been? Dude eh..... 07:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ehhh that's 3 voice actors, one more....}} 07:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok now this person is a cartoonish funny guy. Can't win a battle and is fought a lot. His signature attacks contains firecrackers and bombs. Which character am i talking about?}} 21:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=man you and rpg maniac are at it for 3rd place huh? anywho XANAGRAM time......xiFsre xor rawx bxe oSxar's xuigde..what did i just say?}} 22:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Alrighty then.. This heartless is small blue and has wings.. It cries a lot but that's nothing a reaction command can't hanlde to wipeout a crowd..Which heartless am i talking about?}} 00:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Correct now name 4 heartless bosses and where their emblems are}} 07:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct! Nice! now.. still keeping up your 3rd place position(which you'll still have)....This nobody has no face but a guard. Quick. and the reaction commands stops time for a bit. Which nobody is this.}} 07:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|casual=Also i got a Sig so you can change the Friend/D-Link with this... }} 40 Hr famine... thing hmm not talking for 40 Hrs huh... good luck with that XD 06:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) could you please explain your question? you mean like the hearts or something completely different? 12:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC)